Love Modestly
by Dark Promise
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha with his snake team. What does this mean for Sakura? Does she still care about him?
1. Homecoming

****

Disclaimer: I down own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Sakura stared out of the window, lost in thought. She was working a double shift at the hospital and she was waiting for her next patient, Sai. He had his annual physical coming up. She drummed her fingers against the hard wood desk. Her green eyes watching the clock move closer to three. Sakura's interest was piqued when she saw Naruto strolling with Hinata. Arm in arm. She smiled. She was glad they finally hooked up.

She glanced at the team seven photo she kept on her desk. Absentmindedly she traced the dark haired boys body. What was he doing now? Did he find another girl to take her place? A knife pierced her heart. She closed her eyes against the pain.

"Sakura-san." A nurse poked her head in.

"Hai?"

"Your patient is here now. He's in room 207." The nurse left promptly. Sakura could hear her shoes clicking down the hallway, fading with each step. She sighed and heaved herself upright. Sai was her last patient of the day, then she was going to go and take a nice hot bubble bath.

She opened the door to room 207. Dark eyes greeted her as she walked in. Smiling, she closed the door and laid her clip board on the counter. He sat confidently, naked from the waist up and waited for his examination to begin. Sakura refrained from scanning her eyes over that delicious body and focused on her work. Her hands neat and professional traced over his skin.

"Okay breath in." She listened to his breathing then his heart.

Steady and strong.

She clicked on the small light she had in her hands and examined his eyes. As she started to pull away a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Sakura's breath caught as Sai gently pulled the buttons of her nurse outfit carefully, pulling aside the cloth to play with her rosy nipple. Her face flushed. Normally she'd punch a the pervert to the moon and back, but Sai had a pull over her, just as Sasuke had. That dark, mysterious, and brooding nature.

"S-sai, we shouldn't…" She put a strong hand against his shoulder.

Sai wasn't listening to her and dipped his head slowly, laving the nipple and pulling playfully. She gasped again, a rush of heat spiraled down to her core. She felt hot and bothered, suddenly her clothes felt sticky and itchy. The arm that was holding her in place jerked up her skirt. Her skin jumped beneath his touch as his free hand trailed up between her thighs and found her sweet spot past her panties. Sakura bucked against him, his digits sinking in deeply. He felt her hymen and gently rubbed it, eliciting a moan out of her sweet mouth. She could feel wetness sliding down her leg and stilled in alarm.

Clicking of shoes were coming closer and closer to 207. She started to struggle but he only held on more tightly. Continuing to suckle and finger her. She was panting now, her breasts heaving, her lungs burning. Sakura could hear a buzzing noise in her brain, telling her she was close to numbing ecstasy. Over the buzz she could faintly hear what the girls were talking about. A giggle here. A giggle there. Though lost in pleasure she managed to focus her hearing and listen in.

"Isn't he handsome?"

"Yes, he's an Uchiha right?"

More giggles.

"He's the heir to the Uchiha clan. They say he deserted his team mates and Konoha five years ago and now he's back."

"I'd love to bear his babies."

"Yeah in your dreams! Besides, did you see the red head he was with? She was clinging to him like an eel."

__

Hmm… yeah.. That feels.. Wait… Uchiha.. Red head? What?!

"Sai, stop!" She pushed him away and re-buttoned her blouse. Without a backward glance she left Sai with a burning need.

0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flushed she slammed the door to 207. The girls that were standing in front of the door looked at her with an frightened expression. Then their eyes looked her over. Sakura knew she was a mused messed right now, but she needed to know!

"Uchiha? Did you say Uchiha?! What room??!!" She took hold of one of the girls and shook her.

"180!" The girl replied shivering.

Sakura ran down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Hey, wasn't she one of his team mates?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Panting, she stopped by the room 180. Sakura was still blushing and she tried to calm her nerves. She heard a jumble of voices in the room. One was yelling… Naruto obviously. A strong female voice… Tsunade. The other voices were unfamiliar to her. Taking in a deep breath she opened the door slowly.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted.

Sakura smiled and came to stand beside Tsunade. She gazed upon her first love, who was bandaged all over his body. His dark eyes met hers and she was quick to break eye contact. A chill ran down her spine. Next her eyes laid on a very tall man who looked down at her with innocent curiosity. A toothy grinning man stared at her with a little to much curiosity. Sakura's eyes finally landed on the red head. A hand was resting on her hip as she tilted her head to look at the pink haired woman.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Deserter. S-Class Missing Nin. The penalty for such-" Tsunade was cut off.

"Please Granny! It was Orochimaru's doing and he's dead! Sasuke killed him! He also killed his brother and avenged his clan! I would do it if it was my own parents and family!" Naruto spoke loudly and out of turn.

Tsunade set her jaw and stood glaring at Naruto, then her stare softened when she looked at Sakura, who's eyes were cast down. The Hokage turned her attention back to the Uchiha.

"State your business. Why are you here? Why did you come back?" Tsunade crossed her arms.

"I came back because this is my home. The Uchiha clan built this village alongside the first Hokage. That precedence is more than enough to grant amnesty." Sasuke spoke, staring point blank at the Hokage.

Tsunade sighed.

"Very well. The estate, compound and district is to be re-instated. As for your comrades, we usually don't take outsiders. But this time, I'll make an exception." Tsunade noticed the curse mark on the tall mans shoulder.

"He is Juugo, he is the source of the curse mark." Sasuke explained.

"Please help me, I don't want to kill anymore." Juugo said sincerely.

"Juugo, you shall stay in the hospital until we find a cure to the curse mark. Whether it be a jutsu or medical removal." A smile graced her pink lips. If she could find the cure, she could then call herself a true medical ninja, the best.

Tsunade's eyes roved to the haughty red head.

"Who might you be?"

"Karin." The red head replied, her eerie red eyes raked up and down the Hokage's form. Suigetsu, known for interrupting things proceeded to walk up to Sakura and extend his hand. He toothily grinned.

"Hi, I'm Suigetsu-"

Sai busted in, knocking into Suigetsu.

"Sakura I-" He stopped and paled. He didn't expect a room full of people, not to mention the hard on straining against his black pants and that he was still bare chested. Sakura flushed, red hot spikes racing up the back of her neck.

"Brother?" Suigetsu looked at Sai. The black haired boy turned, his eyes widened.

"Brother…" They started to talk excitedly to the point where Naruto was feeling neglected and turned back to Tsunade.

"So when will teme be out of the hospital?" Naruto said excitedly.

"A week." Tsunade smiled.

"Tch, dobe. What are you so happy about?" Sasuke said sleepily.

"So I can kick your ass." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked.

This was all to much for poor Sakura. Sai was still sporting a bulge between his pants which drew everyone's attention.

"Sai why do you-" Naruto began. Sakura turned even more red, grasping onto her cheeks to ease the ache. Sasuke looked between Sakura and Sai, he narrowed his eyes. He never liked his 'replacement' to begin with. Afterall, he was just filling in for him. And now he was back. Karin noticed Sasuke's chakra flux dangerously and followed his line of sight. Jealously stole upon her but she held her reserve.

Sakura fled.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 1!!!

Please review !!!


	2. Sai, Sasuke, Sakura

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… ha ha funny I realized in the first chappie I said I down own Naruto… sleep induced sugar high got me. XD

****

To my faithful readers: THANK YOU! I was very surprised to have so many responses in one day!!! EEK. Made me coming home from work worthwhile.

Chapter 2

__

Why Why Why Why….!

Sakura repeatedly banged her large forehead against the table.

"Bilboard brow, any more whacks and you'll lose all your intelligence." Ino sighed as Sakura ignored her.

BANG BANG

Pause.

"Wait.. I'm getting something…" She murmured against the wood.

Ino raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Nevermind." Sakura sighed, resting her cheek against the cool wood.

"Thank you wood, for always being on the cool side." Sakura said dazed. Her forehead supported a large red welt from all the banging.

"Sakura are you high?" Ino said, swirling her drink.

"Nani?" Sakura replied.

"Nothing. Oh, look its _her_." Ino pointed.

A red head walked into the restaurant. Karin's eyes swept the room and landed on Sakura's, giving her a hard stare. Sakura stared right back stubbornly. Was she following her? Why and what for? Sakura sighed once more and stood.

"Hey Ino, I'm off." Sakura's voice had a touch of sadness in it.

"But forehead, you barely touched your food." Ino rebutted.

"I'm not hungry.. Not anymore." Sakura smiled and waved, before leaving. Karin hot on her heels.

"Hey you!" Karin shouted as Sakura was walking down the street. The pink head turned, livid green eyes sparked back at Karin.

"What?" She replied coldly.

"You were on Sasuke's team right? Were you friends?" Karin watched her face closely for any emotion that might tell her if the pink wench and her Sasuke were anything more than teammates.

With a heavy heart, Sakura turned. Eyes cast down.

"Friends? We were never friends to begin with." Sakura answered softly with no emotion. She continued forward, one step at a time.

Karin smirked, a perverted look overcame her face.

__

Sasuke is all mine.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

"Oh, Sasuke I'm sooo glad your out of the hospital!" Karin clung to his arm, hearts in her eyes.

"Karin, don't you have something better to do than bug Sasuke?" Suigetsu said, walking alongside the couple.

Karin threw Suigetsu a nasty look. Suigetsu grinned back.

"Sasuke-teme!!!" A loud voice sounded behind them and it was getting louder. The group turned.

"Hey teme, want to spar?" Naruto ran up, his blue eyes blazed with excitement. He wanted to show him how much stronger he had gotten.

"Tch, dobe, not now." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" A female voice made him stiffen, he turned expected to see the pink haired kunoichi only to lay his eyes on Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey Ino, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked, looking around.

Ino threw up her hands and looked frustrated.

"She's gone completely crazy, logging in all hours to the hospital." Ino glared at the woman hanging off Sasuke's arm. Why didn't he shrug her off?

"Hey dickless." A new male voice entered the group. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Sai, why are you holding flowers? Oh, who's the lucky girl, do I know her?" Naruto said slyly.

"I'm going to visit ugly during her lunch break." Sai responded with a smile.

__

Ugly? Sasuke gave a confused glance at Sai's back as he was headed towards the hospital. He looked to Naruto for an explanation.

"He means Sakura. You see he was reading these books, which in my opinion is a waste of time, anyway, he picked out nicknames for all of us." Naruto clasped his hands on the back of his head and looked slightly annoyed.

"He called me Ms. Beautiful!" Ino twittered and blushed.

Sasuke now glared at Sai's back. He disentangled himself from Karin's grip. She gave a disgruntled whine.

"Uh- But Sasuke.." Karin started.

"I'll see you later." He disappeared over the rooftops.

Naruto watched Sasuke's blurred form rush to the hospital, frowning he knew it was going to end badly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey hag." Sai entered her office.

She spun in her chair.

"Okay! Who said that-!" Surprise overtook her features and she smiled seeing the flowers.

"For me?" She said shyly, pointing at herself with a blush.

"Hai."

Sakura giggled, taking the flowers from him and kissing him on the cheek. Sai grabbed her wrist to pull her in for a deep kiss. Smothering the flowers between them as their passion flared. Sakura pulled back and stared at Sai in a lust filled daze. Her candy lips swollen with a delicious ache.

"I was wondering if you'd-"

"No, she wouldn't." An angry male voice sounded by the door. His masculine form outlined the doorway. Red eyes glared at the pair.

"Leave us." Sasuke's dark voice crept up Sai's spine. He remembered the time when he was sent to assassinate Sasuke and how deep in his heart he was terrified of him. Sai gave Sakura a lingering look and left the room.

Sakura stood frozen. She didn't know how she should respond to this possessiveness. He slowly came closer, like a loin stalking its prey. Smirking he gazed down at her with his dark eyes. He grabbed the flowers, tossing the bouquet behind him and trapping her between himself and the desk. His hips lightly grounded into hers and he grunted in satisfied pleasure.

"Just so." Bringing his hand up he brushed her reddened cheeks.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Sakura finally spoke, more like stuttered.

"Isn't it obvious?" His eyebrows rose.

"Sa-sa-" She swallowed hard as he continued to rub against her.

"Stop it!" Sakura found her strength to push him away.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared.

"Make no mistake, I want, and will have you in my bed." His sharingan activated and started to spin dangerously.

"Don't you _dare_!" Sakura answered viciously. She wouldn't be forced into this! Not have Saimingan placed upon her to do his bidding. She wasn't going to be a lifeless rag doll as Sasuke ravaged her.

"Bilboard brow!!" Ino poked her head in and froze. Sasuke looked angry someone intruded upon their time alone and Sakura looked a mess. Her lips swollen with kisses and her nose dusted with redness.

"Did I interrupt something?" Ino said cautiously, taking in Sasuke's dark look.

"N-No. Actually I'm getting off of my shift now." Sakura thanked Kami Ino came to her rescue.. She could just kiss her! Eh, maybe a big hug and thank you will do. Rushing out of the office Sasuke only caught a glimpse of her beautiful pink hair.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

****

Later That Night

Sasuke watched Sakura enter the bath house. Smirking he was hot on her heels but kept out of sight. Internally he groaned when her robe pooled at her feet. When he heard her moan in ecstasy of the warm water, his manhood twitched sharply.

Sakura leaned back against the rocks. The hot spa water soothed her nerves and tight muscles.

__

Ugh, what a day.

Closing her eyes, her mind drifted with thoughts of the past few days. She decided to go to a relaxing bath house and escape from the mayhem. She was nervous that it was a mixed bath, but it was so late at night the chances were she wouldn't encounter anyone.

Disrobing he slipped into the water unnoticed. She was to preoccupied with her thoughts and the heavy steam that rose of the waters surface affected visibility.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Karin snickered.

__

I got you now, Sasuke.

She crept into the bath, disrobing and slipping into the water as well. She had followed him all day and finally had an opening to seduce him. She saw a form appear out of the mists. Jumping onto the back of the male she whispered seductively.

"Hey, bad boy." Karin's hand traveled downward to caress his soft shaft. Her nipples hard and pressing against the muscled back. Soon she felt him swell in her hand, hard and throbbing. She kissed his ear lobe and tugged playfully.

Suddenly she was slammed up against the side. Karin smiled contently, she had him where she wanted him. The steam lifted ever so slightly.

"Finish what you started wench." A gruff voice rang in her ears.

It wasn't Sasuke.

"EEEEEEEEEEE! SUIGETSU!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke turned his head. That scream… it was Karin's. He shrugged it off and scanned the area for pink hair and luscious body. Smirking as he closed in on her. Diving under water he crept closer and closer…

He surfaced. They were nose and nose, she of course still had her eyes closed. He gazed at her candy lips and couldn't resist a taste.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened.

"HMH! Sasuke!" She tore her lips from his. Then moaned as his hard manhood brushed against her inner thigh. Sasuke ignored her plea and caressed her taunt peaks. Dipping his head to run his tongue over her shoulder line up to her ear and nipped. She whimpered and jumped slightly.

"Don't fight it. Don't fight me." He whispered against her ear.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o

End of Chapter 2!

REVIEW!


	3. Terms Of Endearment

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!!

**Chapter 3**

She yelped as he gripped her hips and pushed her up against one of the smooth rocks. The cool stone against her back made her gasp. The heat of Sasuke pressing against sent hot spikes stinging all over her body.

"Sa-sa.." She tried to speak his name. Again, she was at a loss for words as he slid down her body. His waist was still in the hot water, his breath hot against her stomach. She froze. He wouldn't..!

Sasuke's tongue snaked out to lick her wet and slick lips. She cried out and bucked against his mouth as he latched onto her clit. Shock waves of pleasure racked through her body, she threaded her nimble fingers through his dark locks. Perversely, she watched him lick her most sacred place. Smirking, he stuck his tongue deeply into her wet heat. Screaming, she squirted all over his face.

Surprised and pleased Sasuke slithered back up Sakura's body, resting his hard on against her mound. Sasuke licked the cum from around his lips as Sakura stared out of breath and in wonder. How could he bring her so much pleasure? Sai, even with their little affairs, never gave her pleasure that was beyond describing.

He grabbed her again, tossing her playfully in the water. She came up choking on water. Glaring cutely she watched as he lifted himself and sat on the water's edge. The moonlight lovingly stroked over his male body. Oh kami, he truly was beautiful. She noticed his cock twitching, wanting that sweet release he had given her. She bit her lip and came closer. Her gaze roved over his length and slowly drifted up to his face.

"Suck me." He said softly. Gently stroking her pink locks and guiding her lips to the tip of his manhood. Sakura's tongue shyly touched the tip, leaving a wet trail over the top. He hissed in pleasure as he watched her experiment on what made him feel good.

Becoming more bold she sucked his head, down to his shaft. She gripped his base and started to bob her head, sucking and running her tongue over and over him. Sasuke soon could feel his belly tighten, signaling he was close to release. Brazenly she cupped his balls, squeezing and rubbing in conjunction of sucking and licking him. He moaned, jerking his hips and thrusting deeply into her mouth. Sakura gagged but swallowed as he emptied himself into her.

Sakura was so hot and bothered she pushed him down and straddled herself above him. This was it, she was going to give him her virginity. Swallowing she started to slowly slide down, his tip touching her wet and throbbing lips. With a flash Sasuke dissipated from under her and appeared in front of her. A little confused and hurt she looked at him.

"Not yet my sweet, but soon." He leaned down and gave her a departing kiss.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke expertly dodged the Rasengan, throwing a kick aimed at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked and spun, swiping at Sasuke's midsection. Sasuke jumped away, smirking. Naruto, a little frustrated but happy, chuckled.

"Give up yet, dobe?" Sasuke said, getting into a fighting stance. His voice held the up most confidence.

"Ha, no way." Naruto charged, his shadow clones surrounding Sasuke. He activation his sharingan. But to his surprise, he couldn't find the real Naruto. A true smile played upon his face, if only for a moment. The dobe had really gotten good.

Karin stood on the sidelines with hearts in her eyes. Suigetsu grinded his teeth in anger. He made passionate love to her last night and this is how she repaid him. Pining after Sasuke! He had nothing against Sasuke… but maybe it was time to leave the village. Continue his search to collect the swords.

"Karin we need to talk." Suigetsu pulled her away from the sparring friends.

"What? Last night was just a mercy fuck." Karin said haughtily.

Suigetsu, hurt and angry, touched his blade against Karin's throat. She looked surprised and scared. Swallowing, a stray bead of sweat ran down her neck. He glared at her with his light purple eyes. Suigetsu then turned and started to walk away.

"I'm leaving-"

"Good!" She shouted at his retreating back.

"-the village." Suigetsu finished.

Karin's red eyes widened.

"Suigestu, wait!" She lifted her hand and reached out toward him.

But he was gone.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

The strong smell of soap wafted off her pale skin, making Sasuke growl deeply with pleasure. He ran his nose along her neck, making her turn and gasp in surprise.

"Sasuke!"

He smirked.

"Odango." He said softly.

_Dumpling?!_ Sakura's heart leapt. Only that term was used when someone really liked or loved that person. She blushed prettily. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips.

_He's so nice and gentle… is this really Sasuke? _

Sasuke pulled away to see her beautiful face shine with unshed tears. Confused, he gently wiped a stray tear that streaked down her face. Why was she crying? Was it something he did?

"Odango, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I-Im fine. Just happy," She sighed softly, "I-I thought… the night you left all those years ago… you weren't coming back. I don't know how many hours and days went by without me thinking about you. I missed you… missed you so bad. I remember it clearly, the day you slipped away." Sakura knew she was quoting one of her favorite songs, but she didn't know how else to convey her feelings.

"Sakura…" Sasuke tried to find words to console her, but Uchiha's weren't good at apologizing. Sasuke then knew… she really did love him. Him and no one else. He held her tightly and whispered softly in her ear, soothing her hurt soul.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of Chapter 3

A/N: I know Sasuke was fluffy in here, but I like this side to him and god knows Sakura deserves it, what he put her through! Please REVIEW!!!


	4. Just For Tonight

-1A/N: I know I didn't update this story for a long time!! Forgive me!! -hides- I get easily side tracked with school and other stories.

Enjoy! R&R!

Warning: Heavy lemon in this chapter. No kids peeking!!

**Chapter 4**

She set the vase on the table, lovingly caressing the flowers Sasuke gave her. She loved them. Nuzzling her nose in the petals she breathed in deeply. They smelled wonderful. Standing upright she turned her head and noticed their was a full moon out tonight. Stretching she went into the bathroom and started to fill the tub. Undressing she felt a slight breeze from the window before warm hands enveloped her tiny waist. Smiling, she leaned back against the warm hard chest, her hands reaching back and cupping his head.

Her fingers threading through the dark blue locks.

"Sasuke…." She sighed against him as he kissed her neck.

"Odango." He breathed hotly in her ear, making her skin flush with desire.

He cupped her bare breasts, squeezing them firmly and playing with the nipples. She moaned and arched slightly into his touch. One of his hands then roved down to play with her slick lips. Dipping a finger into her wet heat he started to thrust his fingers in and out of her. She cried out in pleasure as he held her still and continued to manipulate her supple flesh. Sakura felt as if she was on fire, her flesh burned for release.

He chuckled.

She shivered.

His masculine smell was overwhelming.

She turned, undoing his yukata and tossing it away. Her nails raked down his toned chest and abs, making him hiss in pleasure. Untying his pants she drug them down, his erection sprang free. She licked the underside of his head, making his thighs shake. It was the most pleasurable spot on the male's body. Sucking the head, she slowly took the rest of him in her mouth and started to bob her head. Sasuke dove his lean fingers into her hair, controlling the pace. He watched his glistening cock disappear repeatedly into her hot wet mouth.

"That feels so good." He tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

She moaned, in turn vibrating his hard shaft.

She squealed when he grabbed her up and chuckled darkly, spinning away from the running bath and to the bedroom.

"Sasuke! We cant leave that running!" She laughed reaching out for it.

He kissed her and disappeared for a moment. She heard the water stop flowing, and then he was back on top of her. Kissing her softly, his hands made a trail down her body, spreading her legs. She opened them willingly. It would be their first time coupling. Sakura was nervous. Her breath rose in and out sharply, her breasts rising and falling. Sasuke thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Sakura's green eyes where half lidded. He smirked.

Positioning himself he slid in slowly. She cried out and grabbed onto his shoulders. He hissed in pleasure and pain. She was so tight and wet. It made him want to cum right there. He was an Uchiha dammit! He groaned into her mouth and started a slow pace. Sakura watched where they were joined. His member sinking in and out of her tight heat. She could see the glimmer of blood on his shaft. She smiled through the pain. Sakura gave him her flower. He accepted it readily.

"Am I interrupting something…" Sai came in through the window.

"S-Sai!" Sakura blushed and tried to cover herself.

Sasuke, mid-thrust, glared angrily.

"What do you want?"

"May I.. join you." Sai blushed.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke thrusted in deeply and looked at his replacement. He didn't like him to begin with and he wasn't the one who shared his things. He remembered the time at Orochimaru's place and what Sai had said.

_Remember how I used to feel…._

_Something that was important to me…_

_To feel again…._

_You should know…._

"Hn." Sasuke growled, silently letting him in.

But it would only be this once, he was lucky Sasuke even let him touch her.

Sakura blushed. Her fantasy…. Was going to come true.

She watched as he striped himself of his clothing. Sakura faintly remembered Konohamaru did the perverted jutsu, creating Sai and Sasuke in a compromising position. Now here she was, waiting for him to drop his pants so she could suck on his hard but silky flesh. His manhood sprung free in front of her glittering green orbs that almost looked eerie in the moonlight. She giggled as he gasped when she grasped him with her hand and guided him into her mouth. She teased him in a slow methodical way, Sai threaded his pale lean fingers into the silky pink mass upon her head as she took him in deeper. Sasuke started to thrust in her once more, sweat glistening on his sun kissed skin. They kept up this slow pace until Sasuke leaned forward slightly and started to increase the tempo, making Sakura suck Sai harder and faster; her breasts jingling with every thrust. Sasuke came spilling his seed deep within her hot wet cavern. Sakura moaned and came with him, sucking Sai hard up and down; making the artist grunt and release his own seed. She swallowed as she felt his warm cum start to slide down her throat. He was left in a state of bliss; his body shaking with exertion. Sasuke grabbed her possessively and positioned her on the bed; him spooning behind her. With an owlish glare Sai got the message to leave.

"I love you Sasuke." She murmured sleepily and snuggled into his warmth.

He smiled and stroked her hair, lulling himself to sleep with the gentle motion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready Sasuke?" Sakura hoisted her backpack on her shoulder.

"Aa."

"Lets go!"

They were sent on an escort mission. They were to protect and princess that was to be transferred to a neighboring kingdom as the prince's new bride. Sakura wondered what the princess would be like. She stared at Sasuke's outline as he raced ahead of her, taking the lead. Making sure if anyone would attach or ambush them; he would take them out and Sakura would be out of harm's way.

"Stop staring at my ass."

Sakura giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chappie.

A/N: Whew…. I don't know where to take this one….. Hm…. Any ideas would be great.

Review!!!


	5. What Is Love?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 5:**The World Or Him

They arrived at the location at sunset. A guard stopped them.

"We are here to escort the princess." Sakura spoke up after Sasuke just stared at the man in silence.

"You're the Ninjas from Konoha?"

"Hai."

"Follow me." The guard casted a sparing glance at the dark haired shinobi before proceeding into the building and down the winding corridors.

At one point the guard took a sharp left, making Sakura bump into the back of Sasuke; making the great Uchiha stumble forward. He turned his onyx eyes back at her and glared. She stuck her tongue out at him. Grunting, he followed the guard and didn't escalate the little scuffle. Sakura silently giggled behind him, knowing she won that little battle. She knew deep down he would pay her back.. In more ways than one. Sakura blushed at the thought.

"We are here." The guard knocked on the door.

"Hinaka-Hime, the Konoha shinobi are here to escort you to the Shindo Palace."

The door opened after a few seconds, revealing a woman who looked like a china doll. She was perfect in everyway, and it made Sakura feel uncomfortable. Afterall, she was praised for being the beauty of Konoha, and now she stood before a princess who's beauty paled in comparison to her own. Swallowing her pride, Sakura bowed respectfully, her green eyes wandering over to her partners to see what his reaction would be to the princess. Sasuke's onyx orbs raked up and down the princess's form and smirked. Sakura seethed.

"My, what a handsome man." Even her voice was sultry, and was aimed at Sasuke.

_Dammit. _Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Your even more handsome then the prince I am to marry." She gently took his arm as they were escorted back the way they came. Sakura walked behind the couple, glaring at the girl's back the whole way.

Outside in the shining sun seemed to illuminate the princess even more. Hinaka's silky long blue hair shimmered in the cool breeze, as her purple pools trailed over Sasuke's toned body. He loaded her into the carriage and took up the seat alongside the driver. Crossing his arms he leaned back and rested, eyes facing forward. There was no room for Sakura. The accompanying guard brought up another horse for her to ride. Swinging up in the saddle of the white mare, Sakura rode alongside the now moving carriage.

Sakura was fuming.

_Stupid Uchiha! Of course he couldn't offer me the seat and ride this plug of a mare. _Sakura constantly nudged the mare to keep moving forward and keep up with the traveling caravan. She turned her attention to the sunset; no doubt it was gorgeous. The desert only seemed to make it appear more rustic. Sakura groaned slightly, she wasn't used to riding horses and she could feel the strain in her back and legs. Night had soon come and they stopped to bed down.

"Hinaka-Hime requests your presence." One guard approached her as she dismounted the horse. Walking somewhat bow-leggedly she made her way over to the tent that was setup. Soon inside the princess gazed up at the pink-haired ninja.

"You are to bathe me. None of my servants accompanied me." Hinaka braided her hair as she spoke. Sakura held back a snort…. She was a shinobi dammit! She didn't like the idea of being reduced to a servant for this bratty princess. Sighing, Sakura nodded.

Happy she got her way, Hinaka gathered her fresh clothing and accessories and made their way to the nearest river. Some guards accompanied them; one being Sasuke. Sakura turned to him with her hands on her hips. Sasuke regarded her with slight disinterest.

"Don't you dare look at her while she bathes!" Sakura fumed at him.

"I'll look if I want, Sa-ku-ra." He let her name roll off his devious tongue.

She blushed and huffed, only to stomp away when Hinaka called her to help. Sasuke chuckled as he watched her cute butt wiggle slightly from the excessive stomping and tantrum. He wanted to grab her ass and squeeze, knowing it would get a rise out of both of them. Sakura would shriek and seethe while Sasuke's manhood would harden from the motion of touching her body. He would wait till everyone went to bed before visiting her for some quality time.

Sakura was exhausted. The princess took her sweet time bathing every inch of her body meticulously. Sakura wanted to drown herself at one point. When Hinaka announced that she was done, Sakura nearly leapt for joy. Making her way back to her own tent, she collapsed into her makeshift bed. Moaning in happiness, she snuggled her pillow. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Unless there was a naked man laying on your back and saying, "surprise" softly in your ear. Sakura tried to bolt, but the weight of the male laying on top of her was too much. She moaned slightly in pain as she could feel her breasts being smashed into the bed; it wasn't very well padded. They were sleeping in a tent and on the ground after all.

"Sasuke. Get. off." Sakura turned her head to glare at the smirking Uchiha.

"Why? I'm _happy _to see you." Sasuke pressed his throbbing erection into the bevel of her butt cheeks and thrusted forward slightly. Sakura gasped and blushed; Sasuke took the opportunity to cup her face with one hand and slid his tongue into her mouth for a sweet hot kiss. Sakura's green eyes became clouded with pleasure, as Sasuke's masculine hand reached around and cupped a breast; squeezing gently. Sakura tore her lips away and softly panted, not wanting to be too loud in fear of them being discovered. After all, they were only a few feet away from the fire and the guards stood close by watching for any intruders.

"We shouldn't be doing this now." Sakura turned slightly, grasping his throbbing member and looking at the mushroom top that leaked with precum. Sasuke's head lolled back as she gave him a hand job, her firm but silky smooth hands worked his member efficiently. Sakura's pink tongue came out and lapped at the head, swooping beneath the tip to play with the sensitive skin that lay there. He grunted, grabbing fistful's of her pink locks and encouraged her to take him deeper.

"Excuse me."

Sakura turned a deep shade of red and whirled around to see a guard looking down upon them. Sasuke wasn't embarrassed by his nakedness or that just a few seconds ago he was receiving mind blowing pleasure; only a glare marred his beautiful face, angry that they were interrupted.

"Y-yes?" Sakura stuttered and tried to straighten out her hair.

"Hinaka-Hime requires your presence."

_Dammit, not again! _Sakura trudged back to the princess's hut, intent on giving her a piece of her mind.

"Yes, Princess?" Sakura bowed slightly.

"I need someone to weave flowers and baubles into my hair, so I can look my best tomorrow for the prince." Hinaka spoke in a matter-of-face tone.

Sakura's temper finally blew.

"Look, I was just about to get laid and you had to call me in to get your hair weaved? Get a guard to do it! I'm not your servant. I'm here to protect you and nothing else!" Sakura whirled around, about to storm out of the tent.

"Who is the man?" Hinaka said quietly.

"None of your business." Sakura glared over her shoulder, immediately protective of her lover.

"It's that dark haired man isn't it? Your team partner." Hinaka's speculative eyes roved over the kunoichi and suddenly Sakura felt very small.

Sakura stayed silent until Hinaka spoke again.

"What does it feel like?-"

Sakura looked at the princess in pure curiosity.

"-to love another?" Hinaka looked away and played with wisps of her dark hair.

"You have to find out for yourself. When you love someone it's unconditional; you worry, laugh, cry, and give your heart, body, and soul to them. If death asked you the world or him; it would be him." Sakura ended in a whisper, her thoughts straying to the Uchiha.

"Does he love you?" Hinaka asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know… I hope so…" Sakura replied with a small smile.

"What if he doesn't love you?"

"Love is unconditional; you cannot chose who to love, it just happens. I have hope that someday he will come to love me and that is my dearest wish of all." Sakura watched as emotions washed over Hinaka's face as she took everything in.

"Now, about your hair." Sakura stepped forward to start weaving in the flowers that were picked earlier that afternoon.

Sakura still thought she was a bratty princess, but somehow they made a connection.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End Chapter

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm still alive and here! Hopefully I'll be able to update my stories soon!

_**Dark Promise**_


End file.
